


Just In Case

by MGirl113



Series: DEH Sickfics [2]
Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson, Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: Adorable Connor, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Office, Baker Evan, Bisexual Evan Hansen, Connor Murphy & Zoe Murphy Get Along, Dear Evan Hansen References, Fainting, Gay Connor Murphy (Dear Evan Hansen), Hypoglycemia, M/M, POV Connor, Poor Connor, Sick Character, Sick Connor, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 14:36:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14875625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MGirl113/pseuds/MGirl113
Summary: Connor always relies on Evan to being him food. But one day he doesn’t show up...SHIT.Based on this prompt- “So I’m hypoglycemic and you’re my coworker who likes to give me baked goods ‘just in case’ and wow you’re a good chef also you’re rlly cute”





	Just In Case

Based on the prompt- "So I'm hypoglycemic and you're my coworker who likes to give me baked goods 'just in case' and wow you're a good chef also you're rly cute" 

**********

Connor was in the middle of typing a report for his boss when he felt who hands over his eyes and the unmistakable fragrance of baked goods. He smiled.

"Guess who!" the voice said, though he already knew who it was.

"Hi Evan," Connor chuckled, uncovering the hands to reveal the adorable guy in a blue striped polo holding a basket of chocolate chip muffins. Connor inhaled through his nose. they smelled delicious. He graciously took the basket as Evan held them out to him. "But today isn't one of your days to bring me stuff!"

"Well... I wanted to bake something for today anyways. I'll still bring something tomorrow, don't worry."

Connor sighed happily."You really outdid yourself this time, Hansen. I don't even think  _I_  can eat this much!" He looked up as saw Evan beaming.

"I had-had some spare time last n-last night s-so I figured I could make a couple extra," he explained, rosy red dusting along his cheeks. "I'm sorry if its too much..."

He took a bite of one and started moaning with delight.

"Oh my _goodness_ , not at all. This is exactly what I needed!" Connor gleamed, watching Evan breathe out a sigh of relief. "These are _amazing_. Thank you so much," he blushed.

"No-No problem. For Wednesday I'm thinking maybe cookies?" he pondered, sitting himself down in his desk right next to his favorite person. "What's your favorite-favorite kind?"

Connor smirked. "You already know the answer to that," he joked.

"Cinnamon it is," Evan laughed. 

The longer haired man chuckled lovingly. "Thank you for always doing this," he conveyed with a happy grin. "It means a lot."

He replied, "I'm al-always happy to bake for-for you! Plus its really not a big deal and its really calming."

Connor couldn't help the growing blush heating up his face. He'd had hypoglycemia for as long as he could remember, always having to bring extra snacks and sugary drinks to the office.

 But ever since he'd told his beloved coworker, Evan, the sweetheart had brought him baked goods every other day of the week. Sometimes they were store bought if he didn't have time, but more often than not they were homemade. He worked at a bakery downtown part time, and so he'd always set aside a batch to bring to work. 

This had been going on for so long, (almost a year now) that Connor didn't even need to bring extra food with him. Evan always made sure there was enough. Sometimes he wanted to pay him back for all of the hard work he did, but Evan always declined, saying he could never take his money. However on the rare occasion that he did accept, it always made Connor feel better about making him work so hard.

Evan always made Connor feel warm inside, which was rare considering his difficult situation at home. He felt like a burden making his mom worry so much, yet was angry at his dad for never caring. Evan however was different. He cared about Connor, and always had a way of making him smile. They shared a lot in common, from helping each other cope with mental health issues, (Evan suffered from anxiety and depression, while Connor suffered from depression, anxiety, borderline personality disorder, and bipolar disorder) in which Evan always helped Connor soothe his strong and sometimes unbearable emotions and Connor helped Evan with his anxious thoughts. They were so different yet so similar, fitting together like strange puzzle pieces.

And on top of all this, Connor was starting  to feel deeper emotions for his best friend... he wanted it to be more.

The rest of the day went on like usual- the two joked around, distracting Evan from actually completing his assignments, while Connor honestly didn't give a  shit. Connor finished off the muffins, sharing them with his friend and his sister, Zoe, who accepted it without a word. They barely got anything done that day, but so was normal on the baking days they spent together.

When Connor got home that day he flopped onto his bed and let out a huge sigh. Not one of anguish like usual, but real, pure happiness. Thinking thoughts of the cute, anxiety stricken boy he worked with always filled him with butterflies.

_"Goddamn, I think I'm in love,"_  he though to himself, as he so often did.

He sat up with a determined expression. "I'm going to tell him."

A rush of energy flowed through his as he pulled out his laptop and started to type out his feelings.

He couldn't wait for tomorrow.

********

The next day, Connor couldn't keep himself from bouncing as he stepped. He hadn't been this excited in a  really long time. He'd accidentally skipped breakfast that morning after waking up late, however he figured since Evan was bringing food for him, he didn't have to worry.

He was wrong.

When Connor stepped into his desk that morning, he didn't see Evan anywhere. Clutching his letter in his hands, he walked around a bit, expecting his to pop out somewhere. But nothing...

He asked around to as couple coworkers, Alana, Jared, Zoe, Sabrina... nothing.

At this point, about 20 minutes had passed. On a regular day he would have eaten by now... either Evan's sweets or something at home, but today he had neither of those. He was starting to feel a little light headed.

Finally he went to his boss. "Mr. Reyes?"

The older man smiled, "Yes, what can I do for you. Mr. Murphy?"

"Has Evan Hansen checked in today?"

He shook his head no. "I'm sorry, he has not. Nor has he called in. I'm afraid he is absent today."

Connor let out a tiny gasp. There goes his food for the day. He quickly thanked him before walking off with now heavy feet.

Wiping a thin layer of sweat from his forehead, he carefully dragged himself towards the office pantry, only to find empty shelves and a co-worker Jared Klienman.

"Jared.. where's all the food?" Connor asked wearily before yawning. He could tell he needed something fast.

Jared frowned. "Pantry pests. Someone forgot to lock up a couple night ago and they got into everything. Pantry, kitchen, vending machines, _everything_. Even people's personal stashes. There's zero food in the office," he explained.

Connor felt himself pale. "I-In the _entire_ office?"

Jared shook his head. "Nothing. Sabrina Patel ordered in some pizza but it won’t come till about 1:30.."

His heartbeat started to become rapid. This was bad, this was really really bad. Connor had never had a hypoglycemic attack before but he feared one was coming along really fast.  

He sat down at his desk, feeling the wind slowly dwindling out of him. Turning to his laptop he looked up the symptoms of an upcoming attack.

Heart palpitation, shaking, fatigue, dizziness, confusion, pale... face...

Shit...

Connor tried to steady his breathing, he could definitely feel his energy draining. He squinted at the screen, as the letters all started to garble and not make sense. It turned into just a large mass of random letters.

Through his foggy mind he somehow remembered that there was a nurses office for emergencies. Gripping his chair with white knuckles, he pulled himself up and started to walk towards the door.

Every single one of his few coworkers were bound to notice the ghostly boy stumbling to the door, and believe me they did.

He felt two hands on his back and under his shoulders hoisting him upwards. Through his blurry vision he could just barely make out the figure that was apparently Zoe..

"Connor! Connor can you see me? Have you eaten anything today?"

"I..." he tried to get out. It was suddenly extremely hard to speak. "Didn't... breakfast too late... Where's Evan...?"

"Connor? Connor! Connor stay with me!" Zoe started slapping his lightly on the arms. "How many fingers am I holding up?" she held up two.

Connor's world was shaking and spinning. "F...F...E-Evan..."

Suddenly he felt his mind go completely blank, his eyes rolling into the back of his head.

He fell limply into Jared and Alana's arms.

"Shit!" Zoe whimpered. "Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit..."

"What's going on? Connor!?" Evan suddenly walked in holding a box of cookies. He had an appointment this morning and so he had come about forty five minutes late. When he walked in, however, he was not expecting to see his coworkers practically carrying his crush, Connor Murphy, who, by the way, looked like a freaking  _ghost_... he had almost dropped the cookies in his hands seeing everything before him.

Zoe ran to him and cried out, "Evan! Connor had an attack, help us carry him to the nurse!"

Not having enough time to process, Evan nodded and helped them bring him to the office, setting him down on the makeshift bed they had.

"Oh my lanta, what happened?" Heidi asked, worried seeing her son in such a concerned state.

"He has hypoglycemia- I don't think he's eaten anything today and he passed out," Alana informed her. Heidi nodded.

She quickly gave him an injection of glucagon that Zoe had in her bag, having been too frantic to pull it out at the time. Zoe and Evan stayed with Connor until he woke up.

"W-What..." Connor blearily fluttered his eyes open. "Evan...?"

Evan smiled. "H-Hi..."

Connor looked around him, taking in his surroundings and seeing an unfamiliar woman standing above him. "Did... Did I...?"

Heidi nodded. "You passed out from low blood sugar, hun. Did you eat anything today?"

With the memories finally returning back to him, he buried his face in his hands, feeling his face heat up. "Ahh, no! I skipped breakfasts cause I was late and then Evan never showed up and there's no food in the office and I... God this is so embarrassing."

Evan smiled sympathetically. "You were waiting for me?"

"Ye-Yeah... Is that weird?" Connor asked wearily, now having the energy to sit up.

"N-No! Its not a-at all! Its actually-actually really s-sweet," he blushed.

Connor suddenly remembered the letter. He dug into his back pocket and pulled out the crumpled piece of paper. "Here... I want you to read this," he gave it to him as Evan flipped it over to read the words.

_Dear Evan Hansen,_

_Today is going to be a good day, and here's why: because today I'm plan to tell you how I feel. _

_Evan, I feel like we've been friends for forever. You've always been there for me and you have no idea how much I appreciate that. You're really sweet, almost as sweet as the goods you always bake me and I can never express my thanks quite enough._

_So... will you go out with me?_

_Sincerely, Me_

Evan gasped and felt a huge grin creep on to his face. "Oh my God, yes!"

Connor beamed. 'Really?"

"Of course!" Evan giggled. "I've wanted to tell you for so long but I was always too nervous. That's kind of why I always bake for you, plus it helps with anxiety."

Now Connor was the one giggling. "Wow, that's pretty... pretty cool."

"Ahem! Can you two just kiss already?" Zoe piped in. They'd almost forgotten she was there.

"Well, okay, "Connor shrugged, before leaning in and pressing his lips to Evan's. His heart fluttered as Evan began to kiss back.

When they pulled apart, Zoe had already left yelling to Alana and Jared. 

"So... A'La Mode, Friday?" Connor asked.

"Sounds good," Evan smiled, bringing him into a tight hug.

And everything's okay.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
